


The Regular, Normal Adventures of Miss Foxephine

by WereRabbit



Category: GW2 - Fandom, Guild Wars 2, Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereRabbit/pseuds/WereRabbit
Summary: It's hard to phase a sylvari with adventure in her heart and no regard for common mortality.





	The Regular, Normal Adventures of Miss Foxephine

When Foxephine had gotten carted off by the Inquest, she wasn’t afraid as much as she was... affronted. Asura seemed to be big in intelligence but small in other things, such as courtesy and general friendliness, but being gagged and bound and thrown into the back of a Golem seemed like a bit much. It wasn’t long, however, before a gaggle of other Asura, with their silly hats and golems glowing a cool blue, intersected them, and in a few short moments (and explosions), she was on the back of a new golem. 

“By the Eternal Alchemy, are you okay? We are _so_ sorry, they do that sometimes,” one said, fastening the ties on her makeshift seat so as to not dig into her leaves more. The Sylvari mumbled and shrugged, and the asura slapped his face. “Right, the gag! We’ll take care of that as soon as we get back and ask you some questions. The fact that Inquest are kidnapping Sylvari again is very concerning to the Peacemakers and Greater Order of Snaff. Then we’ll calibrate the appropriate Asura Gate and send you right back to that tree of yours, okay?” Foxephine nodded and the the asura flashed a thumbs up before crawling onto the other side of the Golem, calling out commands and speaking in what might as well have been another language. This was fine.

They dropped her off nicely than they had on the battlefield and took her in to question her: No, she did not have any prior engagement with the Inquest ; No, she had not been experimented on ; No, she had not been beaten or maimed in any way, though the strap job on the Golems did chafe a bit. When all of her answers had been received and generally noted as not being noteworthy, the Peacemakers sighed and dismissed her. “Thank you for your cooperation,” a small one said (though, after consideration, they were _all_ small), “Gamtt, Nikk, if you’ll escort her to the Asura Gate....” Foxephine couldn’t help but notice that they all seemed disappointed, and it had almost made her wish that something eventful HAD happened. 

The Peacemaker escorts granted her no particular warmth, nor did any of the asura in passing, but Foxephine wasn’t bothered. It must be hard hard for them, she thought, to retain much warmth when they had such small bodies. It was nothing personal. 

But Rata Sum was beautiful, and the warmth of the jungle air was more than enough for her to make up for the lack of warmth in the people. It was glowing with all sorts of lights, different colors than the ones in the grove, and the sky looked like it was breathing, and-

She didn’t even notice the worker Golem shouting at her to avoid the hole. She fell down anyway. “Hey!” A voice called from the surface, and Foxephine looked around and rubbed her back to get her bearings. “Hey, Sylvari! Stay where you are, we are going to send a team down to retrieve you!” The nasally voice of the Asura echoed in the chamber, and she looked around, her bright eyes suddenly filled by the sight of old, intricate shivering symbols on cool blue stones, covered in moss and vines and leading deep into nowhere and lit by stray lights. “Sylvari! Are you okay?” The voice called again. “Do you need for us to get a medical drone?” 

“Oh no, I’m fine!” She called back, smiling and waving. “I’d like to stay down here, if it’s all the same to you!”

“What? I- We’re coming to get you! Nikk, go get Officer Tido and-”

“Goodbye! If you happen to see Mother Tree, tell her that I’ve found some new stories!” And with that she was off, walking down into the dark underbelly, a smile on her face.


End file.
